Care
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: short, sweet, not smut for once ;D. pure monfer 3  only rated M cause i swear like..once


"Now the FIRST thing you need to do, is get rid of that FAGGY lamp! And then get rid of this faggy couch cover-" Cory yelled, completely engrossed in his Finn character.

"HEY!" Burt's voice cut through the air like a blade, "What did you just call him?" Cory's heart skipped a beat as he stuttered his reply to Mike's character, feeling upset and guilty. He glanced at Chris as Mike began his speech about the importance of family to him and how he couldn't have someone disrespectful living there. Cory's heart wrenched. The boy's eyes were glassy and he was hugging himself tightly, holding back hard sobs. Cory looked at the ground and back at Mike.

"..and I'm sorry Finn, but- you, you can't stay here." Cory opened his mouth a little in shock as Chris gasped, "Dad.." Cory could feel the blood rushing in his ears as Mike spoke and his eyes darted around the room.

"This is our home, Kurt. Mike turned to Cory. "He is my son. Out in the world you do what you want, but not under my roof." Cory swallowed and knit his eyebrows together at the cue for him to leave. He made his way up the stairs with a heavy heart and waited there until the scene was finished. He heard Burt say, "The place looks great," and smiled awkwardly at him as he made his way past him up the stairs. Mike nodded as to say, "Good job," and finished the scene by slamming the door.

"Aaand cut!" Ryan yelled. Cory slowly made his way down the stairs. Ryan looked at Chris sympathetically, "That was great," he smiled softly. "Do you need any tissues or anything?" Chris wiped his eyes and nodded, his arms still folded tightly across his chest. Ryan patted Chris's arm just as Burt had, "I'll go get some," he said, and walked away.

Cory walked over to the middle of the sound stage to Chris and glanced at him sadly. Chris sniffed and wiped away a few more tears when he saw Cory. They both stood unmoving for a moment.

Suddenly Cory lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Chris and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the boy's hair.

"I'm so sorry," his voice came out as a choked whisper. Chris put his arms around Cory, having trouble controlling his breathing. "It wasn't really you," Chris said quietly. "It was the writers. This makes good TV." "But I didn't mean any of it," Cory protested. "I feel horrible for saying any of that I just- I am so, so sorry." Chris felt Cory's chest tighten as he hugged the boy tighter.

"It's okay," Chris pulled away and gave him a watery smile. "Just- suppressed memories. I mean this isn't the first time I've heard something like that." He stared at the ground. Cory frowned and pulled the boy into another hug. "Well not anymore," he said in Chris's ear. "You're Chris fucking Colfer. Those people that were mean to you back in high school were idiots and they're lucky I don't know their names. If anyone tries to mess with you just tell me and I'll deal with it, okay?" He pulled back. Chris gave him a confused but grateful look. "Thanks Cory," he smiled, "It's nice having a protector."

Cory blushed slightly, "You're a great guy, Chris. It kills me to see you hurt like this, I just want you to be happy." Cory gave him a lopsided smile and Chris stepped forward to hug him once more, but Ryan hurried over with tissues and stepped between them.

The words 'cock block' flashed through Cory's mind as Ryan handed Chris the tissues and moved him over to the couch, sitting down next to him. "You alright?"Ryan asked Chris as he blew his nose. "Yeah, I'm better, thanks." Ryan nodded quickly and stood to walk away. Cory opened his mouth to speak again, "Hey, Chri-"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ryan came hurrying back and pulled Chris off the couch. "We have to do a really quick interview for the next episode that's airing, okay?" he looked at Chris hopefully. "Um, I guess.." Chris managed and Ryan whisked him away.

Cory's eyes burned holes in the back of Ryan's head as he walked away, and Chris looked back at him, almost longingly.

_Is he really that oblivious? Chris needs to calm down and relax after that scene. He seemed happier talking to me…_

Cory sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged off set, hoping the boy would be able to make it through the interview.

**Later on break:**

Chris sat in his trailer massaging his temples slowly. It had taken all the energy in his not to burst out crying during the interview with Ryan, and this cooling down time was just what he needed. He closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, letting out all his negative thoughts, finally beginning to relax- a knock came at the door.

Chris looked at the door, annoyed. "No one's here," he called flatly. "H-hey Chris, it's me- Cory." a voice called out hopefully. Chris, still upset, stumbled to the door. He opened it calmly and looked at Cory tiredly. "Hey."

"I brought some stuff," Cory smiled slightly. "You know, help you wind down?" "What did you bring?" Chris asked, letting the boy in. "Well," Cory grinned, placing everything on the table. "I brought some diet coke, mint chocolate chip ice cream, and all the Lady Gaga songs, like, ever." Chris smiled at Cory. He didn't have the heart to tell him that all of these items already had permanent places in his trailer. "Thanks Cory, that was really thoughtful." He gave the boy a quick hug and peeked into the bag. "Did you bring anything else?"

"Um," Cory glanced around the room. "I brought… me!" Chris laughed, "Well good! You can help calm me down." Cory chuckled and got the music out of the bag while Chris took out the diet coke and ice cream. "These are going to taste really bad together," he giggled. "Ahh, you'll love it anyway," Cory smiled as he pressed play._ Dance in the Dark_ blasted out of the speakers. "Mmm! I love this one!" Chris said, taking a sip of his drink. "You love all of them," Cory looked at him knowingly. Chris laughed again, "Yeah…"

Chris grabbed the pint of ice cream and dug through the bag only to find one spoon. "Um," Chris turned to Cory, waving the spoon in the air. "Oh.."Cory said quietly looking at the floor. "I guess you can have some, and I'll just watch," he smirked. "No!" Chris protested, "I don't want you watching me eat, that's so weird. Whatever, we can just share, I don't really care about germs." Cory grinned, "Well okay, Chrith."

Chris stuck his tongue out at Cory and walked over to sit down next to him. He scooped some ice cream out of the container and lifted the spoon to his mouth, when Cory snatched the spoon and ate the ice cream. "Heyyyy," Chris pouted, "I really want some." "Then open up," Cory smiled, holding another spoonful to his lips. Chris cocked his head. "You want to feed me." he said, confused. Cory dropped the spoon back in the container. "Or not," he huffed.

"Cory, what are you-" "Chris, don't you get it?" Cory interrupted. "I like you. A lot. You're one of the most down to earth people I ever met and such a good actor and an amazing friend, I just-" Chris leaned in, softly kissing Cory's lips.

The Canadian's eyes fluttered closed as he grasped Chris's hair and deepened the kiss. Chris wrapped his arms around Cory's neck and tilted his head slightly, breathing heavily. They came up for air and Cory gazed into Chris's blue-green eyes, amazed. "You knew, didn't you?"

Chris blushed and ran his fingers through Cory's hair."Well I hoped…"he grinned, "I mean, it was a reasonable guess considering all the PDA you were showing earlier."

Cory smiled crookedly and pulled Chris in for another kiss, catching him off guard. The smaller boy moaned quietly as Cory's tongue met his. Chris closed his eyes and the two kissed slowly for a while, making every second last. Eventually, Chris pulled away.

Cory looked at him lovingly. "Are you feeling better?" Chris smiled at Cory and kissed him gently once more, before burying himself in the boy's chest. "I better than ever in your arms," he sighed happily. Cory grinned down at the boy and held him tight, "Me too."


End file.
